


the way you said 'i love you'

by ghoulkink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Ravus being a softie, Vignettes, trying to beat up my writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulkink/pseuds/ghoulkink
Summary: The many ways Ravus has said those sweet little words.
Relationships: Ravus Nox Fleuret/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. as glass litters the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a lovely little prompt list I found on tumblr! 
> 
> Ravus needs more love.

Trusting yourself to wash the dishes was quite the miscalculation. Before you can stop it, the stem of the wine glass between your fingers slips from your grip, cracking loudly against the lip of the sink before clattering to the floor, icy glass shards skittering out in practically every direction. You can feel little bits of glass on your feet, though you’re terrified to move in case you lose your footing and accidentally stomp down on one of the shards.

“Do be more careful.” Says Ravus quite suddenly from the archway. The heat blooming at your cheeks creeps outward to anything it can reach, staining your ears, your face, your neck a delightful cherry red. You’d hoped your little mishap was one shared by yourself and nobody else, but it’s as if Ravus somehow knew this and came to taunt you, albeit gently. 

“What's been broken?” He asks. You can hear him opening the hall closet, undoubtedly for the broom and dustpan. Or maybe the vacuum, you’ll find out. 

“Just a wine glass!" You chirp. "Nothing we’d miss too much.” 

Ravus nods. “I see. Come, I’ll clean it up.”

You glance at him over your tensed shoulders, though you relax somewhat when you see he’s got a hand out to steady you. Still, you’re gripping the sink for dear life, hyperaware of where your feet are positioned. 

“...Can you come get me?” You whine. “I’m scared.” 

There’s a beat, and Ravus is _laughing_. Full-bellied, shoulder-shaking laughter spills from him in bright, charming peals, hardly subsiding even as he steps into your warzone of a kitchen to rescue you from yourself. 

“Ridiculous,” he coos warmly, strong arms snaking around your middle to lift you up. With great ease, he hoists you up, turns you both around, and sets you down on the safer side of the room. “All better?” 

You peer around him to look at the floor, eyes trailing from the crash site to his feet. He seems to be okay. Satisfied, you nod. “Yes. I’ll be at my best when you’re done risking your feet on my behalf, but this will do for now.”

“Fair enough,” Ravus hums, occupying himself with the broom. “I'll hardly be a moment. Go wind down for a bit and I’ll come find you.”

Though you pout, you heed his suggestion and start down the hall, desperate for the comfort of the library. “If I fall asleep you’re honor-bound to cuddle me.” You call over your shoulder.

“Such is fate," he sighs as he guides the bits of glass into a dustpan. "I love you, my clumsy girl.”

Your heart rattles in your chest. You’d never get used to that, no matter how often he said it.


	2. as an apology

There’d been a fight. Some words. You cried, not because of him but because of where your mind had gone in the aftermath. People said things they didn’t mean every single day; you wouldn’t hold it against him. It wasn’t his fault your brain was wired in such a way. Still, it hurt—like a sting, or maybe a dull throb.

The softness with which Ravus said your name was heart-breaking. It was healing and it was hurting in a single breath, and when he took you so, so gently into his arms, you thought you might break. Pressing a kiss to your crown, he stroked your back and winced not when you held him tight.

“I love you,” he said, warm fingers in your hair. “I am here to listen.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @HON3YFLOW so we can yell about ravus together


End file.
